How to Play
Setup The first phase of the game is the setup. This should only happen once per game. Each player is given a die that represents their health. The typical amount of health for a game is 6, but for a longer game you may want 12. Then, each player is dealt one card and given 50 gold. Each player then rolls a die. The player who rolls the highest value will start first in the selection order. In the event of a tie the players who tied will roll again to see who has the new highest. (Note: Any of these starting values can be changed based on your group's preferences.) Market The second phase of the game is the market phase. You use the selection order to determine who bids first. Then, the bidding proceeds clockwise. When a player bids they place down the amount of gold that they would like to pay for a spell. The bid must meet the minimum price as stated in the gold circle at the top right of the card. The player can choose to pay more than this amount, but they may not pay less. A player may only bid on one spell at a time. If another player would like a card that has already been bid on they must outbid the original buyer. Once a player has been outbid the gold they originally placed down is returned to them. There is no limit to the amount of times a card can be bid for. If a player chooses to not bid on anything else they may choose to pass. They could choose to bid later in the round, but once every player has passed the market phase is over, and then spells are given to their respective buyers. The gold placed down is returned to the bank, and all cards that were not purchased are placed in the discard pile. Combat The third phase of the game is combat. First, players will choose a random environment card. This can be done by rolling a die or drawing one without looking. Everyone should be aware of the environment before choosing the spell they will play. Then, effects of previous rounds are enacted. These would include things like burning from Torch Fields, random draw from Dust Devil, or the damage from Aid From The Trees. Afterwards, players will choose what spell they want to play that round. They do not have to play a spell, but in the event that all players choose to hold three turns in a row, everyone must play a spell. Players will all place down their chosen spell at the same time. Then, blocks will be determined. If a card has a power (as indicated by the white circle in the top right of the card) higher than another spell and it has that spells type highlighted (as indicated by the symbols on the bottom of the card), then the weaker spell is not played and instead placed directly into the discard pile. Once blocks have been resolved, players cards ideally are supposed to come into effect at the same time (Ex. An attack and a wall both trigger at the same time cancelling out), but his doesn't always work. In the event that players must decide which triggers first it starts with the first in the current selection order and proceeds clockwise. Important note: Golems and any type of strength gain with come into effect after damage from attacks. Re-prep Finally, there is the re-prep phase. In this phase the the entire selection order rotates clockwise one. All dead golems, ended effects, and spells that will not affect the next turns are placed into the discard pile. Each player is given 30 more gold for the next market phase. The game proceeds directly to the market phase. The setup phase does not repeat. Win Condition A player wins when they are the last person left alive. This means that they still have at least one health, but none of their opponents do. In the event that the last players lose their life at the same time it is considered a tie. If you are playing in a tournament or other setting where ties aren't permitted, then each player will be given one more health. If you must end the game early because of time constraints it is best practice to give the win to whoever has the most health. This excludes your strength, or the health of your golem. Remember The most important thing about the game is having fun. If your group can agree on "house rules" or alterations to the game, then have had it. If you really think that a change greatly improves the game make a suggestion here